The Blocks
Plot: This is the 40th episode of the 5th Season. Gumball and Darwin are watching videos on Elmore Stream It until a mysterious Link pops on the screen. Gumball asks Darwin if he should click but Darwin tells him not to. Gumball clicks it anyway and takes them to a site. www.DownloadTheBlocks!.com/minecraft. Gumball downloads this so called Minecraft game and they get sucked into the game. They question why they are made out of blocks. Steve tells them they just sucked into a game. Gumball and Darwin are surprised and worry if they will ever get out. Steve proceeds to tell them that they have to slay the Ender Dragon. Gumball and Darwin ask if they will get weapons. Steve says they will but the will have to find them themselves. Gumball questions what they will get. Steve says they will get swords and armor. Gumball and Darwin think of Mega Awesome Swords. Steve says they will be iron or diamond swords. Gumball and Darwin get the items they need and fight the Ender Dragon. Characters: Major: Gumball Darwin Steve Supporting: Ender Dragon Minor: Pig Sheep Zombie Sussie (mentioned) Anais (Voice) Zach Transcript: ~Gumball and Darwin`s Room~ Gumball: I love Elmore Stream It! Darwin: Me too! Computer: Dun Gumball: A link? Darwin: Don`t trust links! Gumball: Should I... Darwin: NO! Gumball: I already clicked it. Darwin: ERR! Gumball: The sites name is Download The Blocks! Darwin: Oh! Look! Download that game! Gumball: Minecraft? Gumball: OK. Darwin: I wonder what you do... Gumball and Darwin: AHHH! ~They Both Get Sucked Into The Game~ ~Minecraft World~ Darwin: (Waking Up) Ugh. What Happend. Gumball: We got sucked into Minecraft! Darwin: NOO! ~Gumball and Darwin`s Room~ Anias: Hello? ~Minecraft World~ Darwin: Sis! Sis! S... Gumball: (Covering Darwin`s Mouth) She Can`t hear us! Gumball: The Headphones aren`t plugged in! Darwin: No! Gumball: we`re trapped! FOREVER! ???: I can help you! Gumball: Who, what, who`s there? Steve: It`s me, Steve! Darwin: What`s that? Steve: Oh, it`s a Bow. Steve shoots an arrow and kills a Cow, Pig, and Zombie. Darwin: (Shocked) Why do such a thing! Steve: Survival. Gumball: Oh, so that`s why I have 10 hearts. Darwin: Mr. Steve? How to we get back? Steve: You have to defeat the Mythical Ender Dragon. Gumball: How do we do that? Steve: Well, you have to gather swords, armor, and the most important thing. Darwin: What`s that? Steve: Experience! Gumball: So that`s what that XP bar is for. Steve: Gather your OWN materials! So you can... Steve: Guys? Guys? Where`d you go? Gumball: A Diamond Sword! TWO DIAMOND SWORDS! Darwin: TWO SETS OF DIAMOND ARMOR! Gumball and Darwin: AND BOWS AND ARROWS! Steve: Don`t take that stuff! That`s my STUFF! Gumball: Who cares. Oh, Darwin! Look! An Ender Portal! ~The End~ Gumball: Well, we made it! Darwin: Time to SLAY THAT DRAGON! 10 Hrs. Later Darwin: Well, (Deep Breath) We did it. Gumball: Goodbye Block Land! Both: Woo Hoo! ~Gumball and Drawin`s Room~ Darwin: That was one crazy adventure! Gumball: Yeah! It`s over. Zach: Well, Well, Well. Look at you punks! Gumball and Darwin: ZACH?!?! Gallery Trivia * Warp Whistle sound from Super Mario Bros. 3 is used when Gumball and Darwin get sucked into the computer. * Slightly in the background, Zelda - Song of Storms (Deon Custom Remix) can be heard while Gumball and Darwin enter The End. Goofs/Errors * When Gumball and Darwin enter The End, the Ender Dragon appears, dissappears, and the re-appears again. * When Steve shoots the Bow, he kills the Pig and the Cow but the Zombie was still alive when it was supposed to be dead. * Gumball disappeared in a frame. Category:Episodes